<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Badlands by youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074602">Badlands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine/pseuds/youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine'>youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Canyon (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Almost Caught, Blow Jobs, Danger, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Trucks, nameless reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine/pseuds/youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One wrong turn and they had somehow ended up in the rundown, desolate town of Cainville, slap-bang in the middle of the badlands of Utah. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>nameless reader<br/>explicit smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mac (Red Canyon) &amp; Original Character(s), Mac (Red Canyon)/Original Character(s), Mac (Red Canyon)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small laugh sounded as the door swung open, hands reaching out to the loops in her denim shorts, holding her close to him as several heads turned at the sudden noise. Her smile faltered slightly, wide eyes looking around the rundown place as the startled customers turned back to their conversations. He grabbed her hand, leading her to the counter where a tall man stood, his brown eyes not half as intimidating as his choice of facial hair. Comically, she compared him to a caricature of the devil in her mind, her smile returning to her lips.</p><p>“Hey, man, any chance you can help us out?” Shane asked, laying out a map on the counter, continuing without waiting for an answer. “We were on this road and I think we took a wrong turn or two, and we have no idea where we are.”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, shifting his weight onto his left foot and pulling her closer to him protectively. The man behind the counter glanced over the map, then between the two perspiring strangers that had gotten lost.</p><p>“Cainville.” His eyes lingered on her a second too long, before shifting to the door behind them and back at Shane. “You took more than one wrong turn there, son.”</p><p>“Cainville?” She chuckled, leaning on the counter and tilting her head at the man. “As in Cain and Able? Good thing my brother stayed home.”</p><p>Shane shook his head at her, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“You should’ve stayed with him.” The man said lowly, a sinister look in his eyes.</p><p>She laughed nervously, standing up straighter and exchanging a glance with her boyfriend. The man reached out his hand and pointed to a spot on the map, looking at Shane with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“You’re here. Far from where you said you were when you lost your way.”</p><p>“No way, that’s miles out.” Shane said incredulously, turning the map to look at it better as if the two spots would somehow come closer together if he stared hard enough.</p><p>“It’s surprisingly easy to get turned around in these here-parts. We get folks like you all the time.”</p><p>“There’s no point hitting the road now, the truck’s too hot as it is. Think I’d melt before we even reached the highway.” She said quietly to Shane, supporting her argument by wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.</p><p>They’d been driving for hours, the hot Utah sun beating down on his black Tacoma and turning the vehicle into a literal furnace. Even after the sun had set, it was near impossible to stay inside it. They’d long ago shed their flannels, using them as protection from the scorching leather seats. He was left in a grey t-shirt and jeans, and she with denim shorts and a flimsy tank top which she’d tied up exposing her stomach and lower back. He nodded down at her, turning back to the man.</p><p>“Is there a motel or something around?”</p><p>“No, but you’re welcome to hang around while your truck cools down. We stay open late.” The man offered.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” She smiled tightly at him, tugging at the hem of Shane’s shirt to let him know she was uncomfortable, but he swatted her hand away and led her to sit on the stool.</p><p>She sighed inwardly, thinking of the reason they’d been on the road in the first place. Their relationship was rocky and unbalanced at best, they spent little time together due to both their jobs and it had driven him into the arms of another woman while she was working extra hours during the weekend to pay for the rent they were behind on. Although she’d given him a chance to redeem himself and thus they decided to take a road trip with no destination, she wondered why they were still together. She watched him as he read over the incredibly short menu, his eyebrows furrowed. They’d been dating ever since they were old enough to, they were each other’s first everything. And while that was sweet and it had certainly been love at some point, their connection was so strained, they hadn’t said it to each other in an awfully long time. This vacation was, simply put, a desperate attempt to recapture a flame they both knew was gone. But they tried and, to him, that meant the world. If she were being honest with herself, she felt she just didn’t feel the same towards him anymore. And if she were being <em>really</em> honest with herself, she was jealous he’d experienced someone else. Not because she was possessive of him, but because she wanted that too. She wanted to experience the thrill of having someone new, a rush she had never had the opportunity to explore before but, with their relationship on the rocks, she was more than open to it. Shane had been amazing to her once upon a time, but she’d felt for a while that something was missing. She remembered one of her friends telling her boldly she simply <em>needed someone to fuck it out of her</em>. At the time, she’d swatted her friend’s arm with an indignant gasp, shaking her head with a smile when the madwoman laughed maniacally, but she’d be lying if she said the idea didn’t excite her. Sex with Shane was good, she wouldn’t deny that. But it wasn’t mind-blowing. Ever since that little comment from her friend – which had popped up constantly over the next several months, always followed by that laugh – she had tried to spice up their sex life, even trying to get him to be a little rough with her but to no avail. The man was absolutely and irrevocably vanilla.</p><p>They ended up ordering a sandwich each and a can of whatever soft drink was available, since the options weren’t vast. They ate in silence, slight tension hanging in the air around them. They could still joke and laugh as before – years of being best friends could never erase his infidelity, not to her – but when they were quiet like this, it was almost unbearable. Soon, they were both cleaning their mouths with a napkin, thanking the waitress as she took their plates. Shane paid the man behind the counter, who had later introduced himself as Walter, and ordered a beer for him and a whiskey for her. She sipped her drink languidly, while Shane was on his second round mere minutes later. She shook her head disapprovingly with a sigh, swinging a tan leg absentmindedly as she swirled the ice in her drink with her index finger. He’d soon be slurring his words; he was such a lightweight. She was much better at holding her liquor, more often than not having to carry his piss-drunk self home when they went out for drinks. She was on her second glass, Shane on his fourth or fifth beer – she wasn’t paying enough attention to keep count – and she was beginning to feel herself relax, talking easily with her already drunk road trip partner. They’d moved further down the counter to allow people to sit, the space filling the later it got, and she stood leaning on the bar while he sat on the stool next to her. He laughed hysterically as she picked up one of the ice cubes from her drink and popped it in her mouth, grimacing at the cold. She jokingly pushed him with a hand on his shoulder as he stood and reached for her drink, which caused him to stumble back into someone and knocking their drink out of their hand. The man immediately turned around, eyes narrowing at the drunk as he muttered an <em>oops</em> with a slight laugh.</p><p>“You better pay for that.” The man spoke lowly, stepping up to Shane and staring him down.</p><p>“You better pay for that.” Shane mocked, deepening his voice to imitate the man’s tone, and laughed whole-heartedly at himself.</p><p>The man was quick to grab Shane by the collar, shoving him against the counter, blue eyes furious and his muscles shifted under his blue button down as he shook the drunk.</p><p>“The fuck you say to me?” He snarled, ignoring how the entire place had gone quiet to witness the exchange.</p><p>“We’ll pay for it, sir. I apologize for my friend, he’s a bit of a careless drunk.” She offered him a soft smile, not wanting to piss him off even more.</p><p>His head snapped to look at her, his grip never faltering from Shane’s collar as he held him there. He looked her up and down in a quick motion, as if to confirm she did indeed speak to him. His eyebrows furrowed at her politeness, her soft smile grew when he narrowed his eyes at her. His gaze went back to Shane, who stood there awkwardly with wide eyes, just now realizing the severity of the situation. This guy was clearly not one to be messed with.</p><p>“You that much of a pussy your bitch has to speak for you?” He shook Shane again, the poor guy paling, his stomach twisting at the movement.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir.” She said annoyed, tapping him on the shoulder until he looked down at her. “We’ll pay for the damn drink, there’s no need to escalate the situation further.”</p><p>“Mac.” Walter warned from behind the bar, a wary eye on the man.</p><p>“Hey, I’m-I’m sorry, man. I-I didn’t-” Shane slurred, raising his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” Mac growled, pushing him further against the counter which caused Shane to wince in pain.</p><p>She could tell this guy wouldn’t back down, the bear had been poked – so to speak. There was only one thing she thought to do, nervously reaching out a hand to place it on Mac’s tense shoulder, a smile on her lips.</p><p>“Mac, is it?” She began, nodding her head to Walter who seemed to be reaching for something under the counter. “Come, have a drink with me.”</p><p>She walked to where she’d left her drink, looking over her shoulder to see if Mac had taken the bait. He let go of Shane with a shove, the latter nearly toppling to the floor before catching himself on the nearest stool. The entire bar/diner was still quiet, tension hung heavy in the air and she felt like these people were all afraid of what this Mac guy would do next. He leaned over the counter like he owned the place, retrieving two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. With a curt nod to Walter, the man disappeared into the kitchen only to come back seconds later with two lime wedges on a plate and a saltshaker.</p><p>“Shots and we can forget this whole thing.” He offered, a smirk on his face.</p><p>“One.” She countered, raising her index finger.</p><p>He agreed with a nod, pouring a shot for each. Before she could take her shot as quick as possible so they could get the hell out of there, he stepped closer to her and smeared the lime on the side of her neck, leaving a wet patch. She gasped at the coldness, eyeing him curiously as he picked up the saltshaker.</p><p>“Done proper.” He said, sprinkling the salt on the wet patch so it’d stick to her skin. “Shot, salt, lime. Got it?”</p><p>“I know how it works.” She responded, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.</p><p>He smirked down at her as he knocked back his shot, swirling it around his mouth before slamming the shot glass upside down on the counter. He wasted no time in leaning down to lick the salt off her neck, pressing his body to hers and making a show of it, rough hands on her hips. She caught a glance of Shane’s red face as he watched Mac lick her skin clean of the salt, his intentions dawning on her – he was just trying to get a rise out of the drunk. He snapped her out of her thoughts by sinking his teeth down on her neck, eliciting a gasp from her. He pulled away and bit down on one of the wedges, groaning at the sour taste.</p><p>“Your turn.”</p><p>She quickly gulped down the much needed shot, watching wide-eyed as Mac sprinkled the salt on his own neck, looking down at her expectantly. There was a glint in his eye that told her she really had no choice in the matter, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She took a deep breath and – with the help of the liquid courage coursing through her veins – leaned up and licked a bold stripe up the side of his neck, a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Her tastebuds flared at the salt, but she could also taste a hint of sweat and… burning plastic? Something that tasted bitter and like a chemical and it was very unpleasant. She pulled away and looked at the little plate for her lime wedge, only to find it gone. Mac’s hands leaned on the counter on each side of her, effectively trapping her with his arms. She looked up at him and saw the wedge held between his teeth. She gulped at the sight, catching a glimpse of his teeth around the piece of citric fruit. He pressed closer to her, leaning down to make it easier for her to reach as his body pinned hers to the counter behind her. She stretched her neck, pulling her lips over her teeth and attempting to simply grab it without making contact with him. But he had other plans, because as soon as she was close enough, he crashed his mouth on hers, the wedge forcing her mouth open and allowing his tongue inside. She moaned in surprise, her hand instinctively coming up to grab at his elbow as he kissed her roughly. The hand still on his shoulder grabbing onto his shirt when he ground his hips against her lower stomach and she sucked in a sharp breath through her nose, feeling his hard cock pressing against her. He pulled away slowly, smirking down at her as she stared at his lips dazedly, pulling what was left of the lime out of her mouth and placing it on the plate. He finally stepped away and she felt like she could breathe again, immediately making a beeline out the door, grabbing Shane’s wrist and pulling him along with her.</p><p>“The fuck-” Hiccup. “The fuck was that?”</p><p>“That was me getting your ass out of trouble. Again.” She snapped as she climbed in the driver seat of the truck, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>“My-my ass? Again, my ass. You were m-making out with him!” He stumbled over his words just as much as he did his feet, getting into the truck with a lot of drunken difficulty.</p><p>“Would you rather he beat you to a pulp for spilling his goddamn drink?”</p><p>“Yes.” He deadpanned, looking her dead in the eye.</p><p>She scoffed incredulously. <em>The cheek</em>, she thought to herself, running her hands through her hair. She pulled out a water bottle that had cooled down as the night went on and thrust it in his lap.</p><p>“Drink. Then sleep.”</p><p>She didn’t wait for a response, climbing back out of the truck and making her way around the Luna Mesa to the restrooms, following the instructions Walter had given her earlier. She didn’t miss Mac’s gaze on her as she walked past the front of the place. Once inside the small stall, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dark with blown wide pupils and her lips were slightly red from the roughness of Mac’s kiss. She turned her head to the side as she observed her neck. Bastard left a mark. She turned the faucet on, splashing water on her face and placing her wet hand on the back of her neck. Her skin was warm to the touch and her breath was slightly uneven. She wracked her brain but she couldn’t figure out why exactly she was so <em>fucking turned on</em>. Perhaps it had been his show of strength, clearly used to being the alpha and not afraid to put down anyone that so much as stepped on a toe. Or maybe how closely he pressed to her body, close enough that she could smell him and feel every muscle even under his clothes. Or maybe just the way he claimed her mouth, almost animalistically. She realized she could still smell him on her clothes. Sweat, cigarettes and that awful chemical smell. But the realization just made her shudder, feeling heat pooling between her thighs. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to regain even if just a modicum of sanity.</p><p>She glared at her reflection for a moment, standing up straight. She huffed and stepped outside, slamming the door behind her and breathing in the night air. A hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back before she could react and her body was suddenly pinned against the wall of the building. Her wrists were gathered in a large hand and held above her head, dark eyes looking down at her. Mac pressed his body against hers, trapping her between him and the wall.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She asked him in a whisper, eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>He didn’t respond, instead leaning down to lick over the mark he’d left before. He latched onto the skin with his mouth, sucking and grazing his teeth roughly over it, his hips grinding against her just enough for her to feel that he was still hard. Her breath picked up, biting her lip to stay quiet. Her gut told her to run, red flags popping up in her mind as his grip tightened around her wrists, his other hand pressing on her lower back to pull her flush against him. She felt her heart skip a beat, his lips moving to leave another bruise just below her ear and she instinctively tried to free her hands, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up and she felt suddenly on edge.</p><p>“Mac, stop.”</p><p>He simply hummed against her skin in response, his calloused hand gripping her hard enough around her wrists to leave bruises as she fought harder. He slipped a knee between her legs, wrapping his arm around her to pull her impossibly close, his thigh creating a friction between her legs she couldn’t help but let out a moan at. The sense of danger she got from his presence alone was making her core coil with heat, she knew she was into it. But something told her this wasn’t the kind of danger she wanted to play with.</p><p>“Stop!” She said louder, squirming under his body to get away from him, gasping as he bit down on the sensitive skin where her neck meets her shoulder, hips instinctively bucking up into his.</p><p>“Hey!” Came a shout from her right and she looked to see a sobered up Shane standing there, a furious scowl on his face. “What the hell? She said stop, asshole.”</p><p>Mac growled deep in his throat, finally pulling away to glare at the interruption. He let her go and began advancing towards Shane, his hands balled into fists and his entire stance screaming <em>don’t fuck with me</em>. She moved quickly to stand between Mac and Shane, holding her hand out to stop Mac, her other hand grabbing Shane’s.</p><p>“Let’s just go.” She tugged Shane’s hand, not wanting to witness what would be a very short but very violent fight. “Please.”</p><p>Shane glared at Mac, before turning and pulling her along with him towards the truck. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mac already looking at her, a dark glint in his eyes as he licked his lips. A shiver ran down her spine at the sight just as she rounded the corner, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hummed quietly in approval as the bitter coffee slid down her throat, warming her from the inside out. Her leg bounced up and down, shaking off the nervous energy as she stared into her coffee mug. A hand came to rest atop hers and she met tired eyes. She smiled at Shane, her leg halting its movements. She couldn’t help but let out an amused snort as he leaned his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the table, shooting her a lopsided smile. He was clearly hungover, his eyes rimmed red, squinting in the light. He flipped her hand so the back rested on the table, tracing his index fingers over the lines on her palm.</p><p>“You look awful.” She spoke, retreating her hand and rubbing it on the available material of her jean shorts.</p><p>“Oh, thanks. That’s lovely.” He mumbled with a roll of his eyes, raising his head to look at her better. “You okay?”</p><p>She clicked her tongue and surveyed her surroundings. It was early in the morning, the Luna Mesa was nearly empty – only the two of them and another patron sitting two tables away – and her eyes landed on the space where Shane’s black Tacoma had been parked the previous night. Walter had let them sleep in the spare room he had above the little diner/bar, claiming it’d be much more comfortable than sleeping in the bed of the pick-up truck. When they woke up, ready to get back on the road and watch the town of Cainville fade from view in the rear view mirror, they’d found all four tires of the truck slashed and lines carved into the paint. It was unsettling – to say the least – considering the town itself already had a bad enough vibe. And now they had to wait for the local mechanic to get them new tires, which meant they were stuck in the canyon-surrounded town a little while longer.</p><p>“We should have never taken this trip.” She responded quietly, her eyes shifting back to her coffee cup.</p><p>“You remember why we did, right?”</p><p>“I do.” She said, a firmness in her voice. “I stand by it.”</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, pulling slightly with a quiet sigh. He looked at her, taking in her furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips.</p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“I’m saying…” She met his eyes, a softness in her own. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”</p><p>“I know.” He interrupted, smiling sadly at her. He took her hand in his, squeezing reassuringly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.” She shook her head, squeezing back gently.</p><p>Shane let out a relieved laugh which she returned, an invisible weight lifted off both their chests. He released her hand and held it out to her, a smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>“Friends?”</p><p>“Friends.” She chuckled, shaking his hand and bowed her head in jest.</p><p>They spent the day at the Luna Mesa – there wasn’t much else to do in Cainville, unfortunately – and took the opportunity to get to know each other again. Though they were officially no longer together, the bond they shared as best friends remained. The tension that had plagued them was gone. Shane was grateful for her forgiveness, her kindness. He knew he had hurt her, but he also knew that they just weren’t compatible anymore. She knew that too. There were no hard feelings between the two and, when night approached and Mac’s presence in the room caught her eye from where she stood leaning against the counter again, she didn’t feel guilty. She subtly let her eyes roam his figure, biting the inside of her lip as she relived the previous night. She looked away before he could catch her gaze, her cheeks heating up slightly. Shane stumbled over to her, beer in hand and head rocking to the song he’d chosen on the jukebox, swinging an arm over her shoulders.</p><p>“I don’t even know this song, but- but it rocks!” He planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, which she wiped away with feigned disgust.</p><p>“You’ve definitely had enough.” She laughed, shaking her head at him.</p><p>“And you!” He poked her nose. “Man, what a buzzkill!”</p><p>“Some of us can handle alcohol.” She took his beer from his hand, laughing at his childish pout. “But you, kind sir, are not one of said us.”</p><p>“Am too.”</p><p>He snatched the bottle from where she’d set it on the table and ran away to sit at one of the tables, laughing maniacally. She chuckled softly to herself, swirling one of the ice cubes in her whiskey before plucking it from the liquid and popping it into her mouth. She put the tip of her index finger in her mouth, cleaning it from the droplets of whiskey and ice, inadvertently meeting Mac’s eyes as she did. His eyes narrowed, watching her lips as they slowly released her finger. She averted her gaze to her drink, sipping it as she felt Mac walk up to her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She took a deep breath, standing up straight and turning to face him, her forearm resting on the counter.</p><p>“What do you want, Mac?”</p><p>He advanced in a predatory manner, his blue eyes fixated on her lips. His scent inundated her senses, his body mere inches from hers as he placed a hand on her jaw, his thumb parting her lips.</p><p>“I want those pretty lips wrapped ‘round my cock.” Her eyes widened at his bluntness, unconsciously darting her tongue out to moisten her lips and unintentionally licking the pad of his thumb slightly in the process. His jaw clenched at the sight, stepping closer to her, their hips pressing together. “Would you like that?”</p><p>“Why would I?” She responded sassily, moving her head to the side to look at her drink as if she weren’t interested.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you?” He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her, much like he had the night before.</p><p>“Consider yourself some kind of treat?” She chuckled, glancing into his eyes as she sipped her whiskey.</p><p>“That’s right.” He smirked. “A tasty one.”</p><p>She laughed then, good naturedly and shook her head. She bit the inside of her lip before answering.</p><p>“I’m good, but thanks for the offer.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear, his hot breath causing her skin to break out into goosebumps. “Though I know for a fact I got you all hot and bothered yesterday.”</p><p>“Bothered, yes.” She quickly retorted, pushing him away with a hand on his chest. “That seems to be your style.”</p><p>“I can show you what my style is.” He rolled his hips into hers once to give meaning to his words, gauging her reaction as he did.</p><p>“Like I said.” She ran her hand down his chest to his stomach, dipping her fingers slightly below his waistband to pull him closer, a smirk on her lips when his breath hitched barely audibly in his throat. “I’m good.”</p><p>“You’re a fuckin’ tease, you know that?” He growled, the vein in his neck jumping under his skin.</p><p>“And you’re crazy if you think I’m gonna fall for your charms.” Her hands hung by her sides once again as she leaned her elbows on the bar.</p><p>“I’m gon’ make you swallow your words.”</p><p>“Thought you were gonna make me swallow something else.” She teased, her smirk widening when his eyes visibly dilated at her comment.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me.”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>“Or…” He pinned her to the counter, his nose almost touching hers and his eyes dark, staring her down. “I will fuckin’ take you right here, right now. I don’t care who’s watchin’.”</p><p>Her mouth went dry at his words, a hot flash running down her spine and straight to her core. His voice was enough to make her legs feel like jelly, her mind flashing with images of him fucking her into the middle of next week right on the counter he was currently pinning her against. She knew he wanted her; if the look in his eyes wasn’t enough evidence, the jean-clad erection pressing against her sure was. <em>You just need someone to fuck it out of you</em>, her friend’s voice sounded in her head. She knew Mac would be the perfect person for that.</p><p>“Is that right?” She held her head high, licking her lips slowly and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Fuckin’ A.” He snarled, baring his teeth animalistically.</p><p>“Well, that’s too bad.” She sighed, worming out of his grip to turn her front to the bar, signalling Walter to refill her glass.</p><p>Mac took the opportunity to press his hips against her ass, feeling her body tense as he placed his hands roughly on her hips and pulled her flush against him. He pinned her to the counter once again, his chest against her back and he leaned down to her ear.</p><p>“Too bad?” He questioned, nipping her earlobe sharply. “You play with fire, best fuckin’ believe you’ll get burned.”</p><p>“Mm, probably shouldn’t play then.”</p><p>She sipped her drink, catching sight of Shane towards the back of the Luna Mesa. He was talking to a girl, a smirk etched on his lips and she sat next to him, hanging off every word. She smiled, he was quite the charmer. Shane glanced at her, dropping her a wink before turning back to his conversation. Mac’s lips by her ear got her attention once again.</p><p>“No.” He snaked one of his hands to her stomach, fingers edging towards her waistband. “You shouldn’t.”</p><p>Her breath hitched in her throat, his hot touch burning the skin under her clothes and awakening her nerve endings. Her skin broke out into goosebumps as he lifted the hem of her tank top slightly to trail his fingers along her waistband, his other hand reaching up to wrap around her throat and forcing her head back to lean her head against his shoulder. She let out a sigh as he nudged a knee between her legs, his fingers twitching on her neck as though he was holding back from choking her. Her grip on her glass tightened when he moved his leg subtly, rubbing against the crotch of her shorts. She let out a breathless laugh to conceal her pleasure and wriggled out of his hold. He let her, narrowing her eyes as she turned to face him and she knocked back the rest of her drink. She tilted her head and looked up at him with innocent eyes, a small smile on her lips.</p><p>“Excuse me.” She said, making her way past him but halting in her steps when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly.</p><p>“Where the fuck d’you think you’re goin’?” He growled, angry eyes staring her down.</p><p>“The little girls’ room.”</p><p>She snatched her arm out of his grip and walked out the front door of the Luna Mesa, swaying her hips slightly. He stood there stunned for a second, before composing himself and following her out, staying a few steps behind her. She knew he’d follow her, she could tell he wasn’t the kind of guy to take no for an answer. She wondered if he’d ever taken things by force when told no. The thought sent a shiver down her spine; she knew he was dangerous, yet here she was. Teasing him and enticing him to follow her in the night. She could hear his footsteps following close behind, and she stopped in front of the door to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at him, a slight smirk on her face before she continued, walking past the bathrooms and off the wooden platform. Her footsteps ceased as she came upon a beat-up red truck. She admired it for a second – she always did have a thing for old trucks, for some reason – but snapped out of her thoughts as two large hands landed on her hips and turned her around, pushing her up against the side of the truck within a second.</p><p>“I warned you.” He growled, trapping her between his body and the vehicle.</p><p>She said nothing, simply reached up a hand to place on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She kissed him softly at first, a degree of innocence and intimacy in the way she slotted their lips together and slid her tongue into his mouth to taste him. He seemed surprised at her gentleness, perhaps he wasn’t used to being kissed – not like that anyway. He groaned against her lips and pressed himself to her harder, sucking her tongue into his mouth and turning their kiss from innocent to filthy. He explored every nook and cranny of her mouth with his tongue and bit down harshly on her bottom lip when her nails dug into the back of his neck at the feeling. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting impossibly close to him and feeling heat pool in her stomach. He stepped away, turning them sideways so that they stood with their arms brushing the side of the truck, his back facing the bar/diner. He pushed her down with a hand on her shoulder, his other hand working his jeans open just enough to pull his hard cock out. She winced as her knees hit the ground, looking down as she adjusted her position on the floor. He tugged at her hair, forcing her eyes up and she was met with the head of a cock pushing against her lips.</p><p>“Go on.” He coaxed, his voice rough and slightly strained.</p><p>She peeked her tongue out to lick the tip, moaning quietly at the taste of precum that beaded on the head. She licked the head slowly, her tongue dancing around it and teasing the sensitive skin where the tip met the shaft. His hand flattened against the back of her head, pulling her forward and bracing his other hand on the side panel of the truck. She opened her mouth and sucked the tip, wrapping her tongue around it as she did. He let out a groan as she very slightly grazed her teeth under the head, not enough to hurt but enough to send a jolt down his cock and making his hips buck forward. She took him in slowly, inch by inch, bobbing her head to take him in deeper and making his cock slick with her spit. She wrapped a hand around the base, jerking him at the same pace as she moved her mouth on him. He ran his hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face and her eyes flickered towards him at the gesture. His cock twitched in her mouth as their eyes met and she sucked, her cheeks hollowing out.</p><p>“Fuck, how d’you look so fuckin’ innocent with a mouthful of cock?”</p><p>The glint in her eye told him she’d be smirking if her lips weren’t otherwise occupied. She let him force his cock down her throat, watching as he released a pleasured sigh when the head hit the back of her throat and her nose was flush with his pubis. She kept eye contact with him as she swallowed around the head and his mouth fell open with a moan, his hand tightening into a fist when she repeated, the walls of her throat contracting around his cock and spasming slightly as she tried not to gag. He pulled out of her mouth just long enough to let her gasp in a breath of air before plunging his cock back in, pulling her hair into a ponytail with both his hands and fucking into her mouth roughly. She held onto the back of his thighs tightly as his hips bucked against her mouth, making her throat convulse, her lungs burning as she tried to breathe through her nose.</p><p>“You’re good at that, huh? Fuckin’ slut for my cock, ain’t you?”</p><p>She moaned shakily around his cock in approval, causing his head to fall back with a groan. He twitched slightly in her mouth and his hips stuttered, he was close. She sucked hard, her cheeks hollowing and her nails digging into his jeans. He yanked her hair roughly, pulling out of her mouth and she looked up at him with wide eyes, using her thumb to clean the spit from the corner of her mouth and licking it off the digit. He growled and pulled her to her feet, walking her to the back of the truck where he threw the door open and bent her over the edge of the truck bed. He stood behind her and tugged her shorts down to her ankles along with her panties, keeping her still with a hand between her shoulder blades.</p><p>“Gon’ make you regret all that teasin’.” He landed a sharp slap to her ass cheek, smirking as she flinched.</p><p>“I’m counting on it.” She replied, looking over her shoulder at him with dark eyes, an eyebrow raised challengingly.</p><p>He delivered another smack, harder this time and she yelped, her footing slipping momentarily. Before she could react, he slid his cock into her wet pussy, bottoming out in one thrust. A whimper sounded from her and she rested her forehead on the cool metal of the truck bed, eyebrows furrowing as he assumed a rough but steady pace. She moaned at the drag of his cock against her walls, the stretch causing heat to coil deep in her loins. His hands grabbed onto her hips for leverage as he fucked into her, groaning quietly into the night and watching her hands try to grab at the truck for support. The sound of a door slamming shut made him freeze, his narrowed eyes looking at whoever had just stumbled out of the back door of the Luna Mesa.</p><p>“Hey, Mac!” A man’s voice sounded, and Mac huffed in annoyance, glancing down at the woman he was currently balls deep into and he slid his hand between her shoulder blades to hold her down. “You got the stuff?”</p><p>“Not now, Rick.” Mac shouted back, shivering slightly as he felt her walls constrict around his cock.</p><p>“C’mon, man, I paid for that shit.” Rick complained, a whine lacing his voice.</p><p>“And you’ll get it.”</p><p>She bit down on her lip, a naughty thought crossing her mind. She pushed her hips back against his, clenching around him. His hand tensed on her back and she heard his breath hitch slightly in his throat. She built up a slow and teasing pace, fucking herself on his cock as he tried to get rid of the intruder.</p><p>“When? I’m fuckin’ runnin’ out, dude, and my stuff just don’t cut it anymore.”</p><p>“Not now. Keep pesterin’ and you ain’t never gettin’ it.”</p><p>Mac was beginning to get impatient, his hand moving to grab onto her shoulder and hips jerking at the feeling of her warm pussy clamping down on his cock. Rick held his hands up in surrender, knowing not to mess with Mac even in his drunk, drug-addled stupor. Mac watched as he turned around and walked back into the Luna Mesa, the slamming of the door indicating his leave. Mac was quick to grab her hair and pull her up, her back flush against his chest, and he wrapped his free hand around her throat. She sucked in a sharp breath at the change of angle, the head of his cock pressing against her sweet spot.</p><p>“You think that was funny?” He growled into her ear, his hips bucking up to fuck into her hard and fast.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” His grip tightened around her throat, his other hand moving down her body to rub harsh circles on her clit.</p><p>Her eyes rolled back, her mouth falling open as loud moans tumbled from her lips. Her thighs pressed painfully against the metal of the truck, that and his body the only things keeping her from falling to the floor. She reached a hand up to tangle in his hair, her other grabbing at his forearm to keep his fingers on her clit. He moved his hand from her throat to her mouth, covering it to muffle her moans.</p><p>“D’you wanna get fuckin’ caught? Be quiet.” She simply moaned against his hand, pushing her hips back as she felt heat building up and coiling in her stomach. “Asshole almost saw you. Bent over my truck with my cock deep inside your fuckin’ pussy. And instead of stayin’ still, what do you do?”</p><p>She took in a deep breath as he removed his hand, placing it on her jaw to make her look at him. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit down on her lip, meeting his eyes dazedly.</p><p>“You fuck yourself on my cock, that’s what you do. Like you wanted to get caught.” She shook her head at his words, moaning desperately with each thrust, her climax getting closer. “No? You couldn’t wait two fuckin’ minutes for me to get rid of him.”</p><p>“I needed-” She cut herself off with a breathless moan, her eyes falling shut.</p><p>“What? What did you need?”</p><p>“Mac, please.” She begged, her voice cracking and her thighs quivering.</p><p>“What do you need?” He pressed, thrusting harder into her and chasing his own high, knowing neither of them would last much longer.</p><p>“Make me cum, Mac. Fucking- please.”</p><p>Her hand pulled at his hair, her hips rocking to meet his thrusts and he wrapped both arms around her waist, pounding into her hard and fast. Her body shivered and arched, loud moans of <em>yes, right there, Mac, please</em> echoing in his ears and he gritted his teeth, feeling her walls fluttering around his cock.</p><p>“Fuckin’ cum for me.” He groaned, digging his fingers into her sides.</p><p>A scream ripped its way out of her throat, every muscle in her body tensing and her pussy clamped down on his cock. She felt every nerve come alive with pleasure as her orgasm rippled through her. He bit down on her shoulder to muffle his own groans when his climax washed over him, his hips stuttering and jerking wildly. They both fell forward onto the truck bed, out of breath and thoroughly satisfied. He pulled out of her and leaned back, resting his forehead on her back and closing his eyes as he enjoyed the aftershocks of his orgasm. She trailed her fingers along the scratches on the old truck bed, barely noticeable in the dark, the corners of her lips twitching up into a small smile.</p><p>“Your truck, huh?” She asked, looking back at him as he stood, tucking himself into his jeans.</p><p>“Yeah.” She hummed at his simple response and hopped off the truck, pulling up her own shorts hastily. “You got a thing for trucks?”</p><p>“Just the ones with personality.” She winked, giving him a short but dirty kiss then walked away, back towards the Luna Mesa, her hips swaying.</p><p>“Personality.” He scoffed bemusedly to himself, watching her for a second before following her inside. “Fuckin’ personality.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>